Projekt des Monats/Archiv 2009
Kategorie:Portal-Projekte Dezember 2009 Nintendo-Wiki Pro # weil Nominator --Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 21:29, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Kommentare Professor Layton-Wiki Pro # Weil jeden Tag viel geupdated wird. (Na ja nur von mir) --Mewgeta 15:34, 17. Dez. 2009 (UTC) # Gutes Wiki. Design passt, Artikel sind gut gegliedert usw. Das einzige was mich stört ist das Logo ;-)--Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 17:21, 17. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Kommentare November 2009 [[w:c:de.anime|'Animepedia']] Pro # Das Animepedia hat bisher über 1.170 Artikel mit vielen Bildern und langen Texten. Natürlich sind dort Stubs aber das Animepedia kümmert sich darum.Mit über 15 Animes (wie z.B. Naruto , Yu-Gi-Oh! , Dragonball und viele mehr) ist es schon erstaunlich so eine Wissenssamlung zu besitzen. Die Hauptseite ist sehr übersichtlich.Mit unseren netten Mitarbeitern die man über Animes Fragen kann ist dieses Wiki toll.--Shaman King 11:05, 1. Nov. 2009 (UTC) # ich stimme auch für pro weil das wiki viele große artikel hat und ein guts aussehen----Lax (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 16:12, 4. Nov. 2009 (UTC) # Sehr viele Artikel und außerdem befasst sich Animepedia mit unterschiedlichen Projekten. Johnny182 14:00, 11. Nov. 2009 (UTC) # Meiner Meinung nach hat die Animepedia schon zu vielen Animes echt viele Seiten erstellt und Informationen zusammengetragen. Auch haben viele der Artikel schon eine gute Größe. --Baseball-Nut (planet-punk) - 13:58, 15. Nov. 2009 (UTC) #Animepedia hat so viele Seiten, da kann man nur für stimmen.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupediahttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/F.W.png 18:59, 15. Nov. 2009 (UTC) #Animepedia Präsentiert sich in einem guten Stil und macht seiten wie www.animepro.de starke Konkurenz, was die bisherige Sammlung an wissen bietet. Ausserdem befasst sich Animepedia mit einem Thema, welches sich seit Jahren in Deutschland ausbreitet und sehr sehr viele Fans hat. Ausserdem ist es auch ein Stück fremde Kultur, mit denen sich viele Befassen können und zugriff darauf haben. Somit behandelt Animepedia nicht nur "1 Thema" sondern gleich zwei. Den die Anime stammen aus dem Land der aufgehenden Sonne und ein stückchen Fremdkultur kann sicherlich keinem schaden Yuuki 12:15, 24. Nov. 2009 (UTC) (aktiv vertreten auf de.ffxiclopedia.org) # Animepedia hat viele Antworten auf Fragen, die schwer zu finden sind. Außerdem sind Animes in diesem Jahrhundert ein überall verbreitetes Thema. Animepedia hat ein großen Wissen und die Mitarbeiten tun ihr besstes, um dieses Wissen weiterzugeben und zu vervollständigen. --Eryaxan 00:32, 27. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Kommentare MarioWiki Pro # Eines der größten deutschen Wikias und das größte deutschsprachige MarioWiki (1651 Artikel (Stand: 07.11)). Es gibt über 2000 Bilder und in die Neuerscheinungen sind gut ausgearbeitet. Wir waren zwar schon mal Projekt des Monats, aber erneuerung kann ja nicht schaden^^.--Link1205 14:59, 7. Nov. 2009 (UTC) # Seit der letzten Aufstellung sind ja schon mehr als 6 Monate vergangen.. Gut! Tolles Wiki, viele Seiten, gute Bebilderung, tolles Design und und und!--Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 10:13, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) # SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 14:56, 10. Nov. 2009 (UTC) dito. #Das Mario Wiki hat sehr viele Benutzer,über 1500 Artikel und ein einges Forum.Antwort Kommentare ---- Oktober 2009 [[w:c:de.narnia|'Narnia']] Pro # Ein Projekt mit vielen langen und hochqualitativen Artikel, zahlreichen Bildern, einem guten Katgoriesystem und guter Navigation. Der Skin so wie die Hauptseite und die Vorlagen wurden Augenfreundlicher gemacht. Außerdem verfügt das Narnia-Wiki über eine ausführliche und informative Willkommensnachricht und gut ausforumlierte Richtlinien. --''Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia ~ Eragon'' http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 16:35, 4. Okt. 2009 (UTC) # -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 20:00, 29. Okt. 2009 (UTC) durchweg positiver Eindruck # Mein erster Eindruck des Wikis , war mein erster Besuch in der Wikia überhaupt. Seither hat sich das Wiki zu einem wichtigen, mit vielen Infos , tollen Desigh und überaus schön, wie ansprechenden Wiki entwikelt. aus meiner Sicht ein absolutes muss - PdM... dafür viel Glück und Erfolg- meine Stimme hast du! -- Michael McCouman junior 13:07, 31. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Kommentare Der Artikellänge kann ich nur zustimmen. Meistens komm ich nicht mal weiter wie zur Hälfte... Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 16:48, 4. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Die Efteling-Wiki Pro # Die Wiki über den niederländischen Freizeitpark "De Efteling", die im Jahr 2008 startete erfreut sich mittlerweile drei aktiver Nutzer, mit mir selbst eingeschlossen. Es entstanden bereits einige Artikel, ich schätze so um die 50-60 Stück. Des Weiteren sind zahlreiche selbstgeschossene Bilder hochgeladen worden. Kooperationen mit eftelingfansite.de und pardoes.net sorgen für weiteres Bildmaterial. Die Kooperation mit letzterer Seite hat uns auch den Gebrauch des Newssystem dieser Seite ermöglicht. Und: Es wird kontinuerlich an der Wiki gearbeitet! --MatEfteling1992 10:14, 24. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Kommentare ---- September 2009 Bakupedia Pro * Gutes aussehen viel Artikel (viele Stubs auch) freundliche Community und es hat ein Impressum --Lax (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:57, 1. Sep. 2009 (UTC) #Das wiki hat schon sehr viele Artikel (O.K. es braucht noch viel bearbeitung, da viele Seiten noch recht kurz sind, aber das bekommen wir schon hin) und eine Nette Commiunity.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupediahttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/F.W.png 14:15, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Kommentare Ich finde, dass dieses Wiki kein "Projekt des Monats" ist. Als ich dort war und auf zufällige Seite geklickt habe bin ich nur auf Stubs gekommen, ununterbrochen, dann wollte ich mal nachschauen welches die längste Seite ist. Die längste Seite hat nur irgendetwas mit 5000 Zeichen, das ist bei manchen Wikis nur mittelmaß (z. B. Wiki-Nui). Auf der Hauptseite empfinde ich das "Knallrot auf Weiß" als Augenqäulerei, ich will es wirklich nicht schlecht machen, aber ich finde einige Wikis hätten es viel mehr verdient Projekt des Monats zu werden. 16:14, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Muss zustimmen. Vorallem regt es mich auf, dass dieses Wiki wirklich immer nominiert ist und immer im contra um die 7 Unterschriften hatte. Ist zwar schon fies, aber es verbessert sich wirklich fast gar nichts... kommt innem Jahr wieder. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 16:17, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :die größte seite hat 53000 Zeichen damit das klar ist--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:51, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Naja. Archive und "Bakupedia: ..."-Seiten (Name vergessen xD) zählt man eigentlich nicht dazu. Und die Hilfeseite wurde jawohl von Wikipedia oder anderen Wikis kopiert. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 13:29, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::der größte artikel hat aber trozdem 13000 zeichen und mit den Hilfsteiten habe von Simpel--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 13:44, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::Kurz: Nein. Und bei der Hilfeseite steht, dass sie von Wikipedia ist.. ob von Simpel oder Wikipedia, wenn mans schreibt, sollte man schon das richtige schreiben xD. Naja, ist ja auch egal. Für mich reicht das einfach nicht zum Projekt des Monats. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 14:36, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Wieso geht ihr immer auf mein Wiki bei letzten Monat Biostock hat keine was gesagt und es hat nicht 100 seiten und nicht lange artikel und keine hat was dazu gesagt wieso alles immer meins--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 14:57, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) *Da Contra-Stimmen scheinbar nicht mehr gehen, stimme ich Bioniclemaster hier zu: das Wiki ist nicht wirklich ein Wiki des MOnats. Habe auch einige male die Zufalls-Taste gedrückt: entweder kamen Hilfeseiten, oder aber Staffelauflistungen und (fast) leere Seiten (1, 2, 3...). 500 solcher Seiten, von denen die Hälfte unter 300 Bytes haben... das ist kein Wiki des Monats. --MorpheuzZ (Sprich mit mir!) 21:33, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC)PS: Und Lax, fühle dich dadurch bitte nicht angegriffen. Auch wenn du in diesem Wiki einer der Aktiven bist und auch Adminrechte wahrnimmst, ist es nicht Dein Wiki, wenn ich die Wikia-Richtlinien richtig verstanden habe. [[w:c:de.kirby|'Kirby-Wiki']] Pro # Das Kirby-Wiki hat einen schönen Skin, ist ein stabiles Wiki und Projektseiten wie die Superstar Arena, den Artikel des Monats. Es gibt einige Babeln und zum bevorstehenen Release von Kirby Super Star Ultra stehen schon viele Seiten. Einfach mal reinschauen! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 15:27, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) # Dem kann ich nur wenig hinzufügen, außer, dass so gut wie alle Seiten gut aufgebaut sind und gute Informationen liefern. Nitzudan(Diskussion) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/meerundmehr/images/7/73/Metroid-Icon3.gif 15:28, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) # Des weiteren schönes Logo und einfache Einführung, leicht und verständlicher Aufbau. Gut Strukturiert und hübscher Skin..ganz dem Inhalt des Wikis und Kirby angepasst ;) 15:52, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) # Diesen Monat offenbar ohne Konkurrenz. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 17:23, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) # Ich schließe mich meinen Vorrednern an. Pro für den pinken gummiball. Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia ~ Eragon http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 18:57, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) # Schoener Skin, tolles Logo. Alles passt sehr gut zusammen. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 10:24, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) #Kann nichts gegen einwenden. Super Skin, tolle Farben, Seiten sind okay, Vorlagen, Bilder saind auch da. Kategorien werden genutzt, gute Organisation, hats einfach verdient. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 12:50, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) #Ein weiteres Plus ist die Wallpaper-Sammlung des Kirby-Wiki, wo man auch selbstentworfene Hintergrundbilder hochladen und ausstellen kann. Und wie bereits erwähnt besitzt es einen soliden Aufbau und informative Inhalte. Schikado (Diskussion ) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/de/images/6/64/Kirby_rockt.gif 14:03, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) #Ein super Wiki, hats verdient Projekt des Monats zu werden. 19:31, 10. Sep. 2009 (UTC) #Die Kirby Wiki ist super ... Der Inhalt ist weitreichen, alle benötigten Informationen sind enthalten und das Design ist auch gut. Was mich am meisten Beindruckt hat, sind die Zahlrreichen Fotos.--L2804l 19:42, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) #ich kann mich dem bloss anschließen, cooles wiki. kann man einfach nur weiterempfehlen Basti (neotron) (Lästern) 10:45, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) #Ich mag dieses Kirby-Vieh an sich überhaupt nicht, aber das Wiki ist sehr schön gestaltet mit viel Engagement und das alleine zählt. -- 17:29, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) #Schönes Wiki mit viel Text und Bildern ;)--Link1205 06:59, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) #Muss mich meinen Vorrednern anschließen! --Mario Lover 13:43, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) #Was soll ich noch sagen:)--Ho-oh 2.0 11:07, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) #guter Skin Community Lax (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 11:31, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) #Positives : Cooles Logo und Skin. Bei den Artikeln ist es auch so (ich wusste gar nicht das es ein Anime dazu gibt).Bei den Vorlagen ist es auch cool super farben. Negtives : Als ich bei den Gewünschten Seiten war waren es ein paar unlogische Seiten wie 0 und ??? :) aber das ist nicht so schlimm. Sonst ist nichts Negatives. Fazit : Kirby Wiki , Projekt des Monats da gibts keinen Unterschied. -Shaman King 12:17, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) #Ein unfangreiches und liebevoll gestaltetes Wiki, es hat verdient projekt des Monats zu werden Elvantor #Ich kann meinen 18 Vorrednern nur zustimmen, dieses Wiki ist einzigartig gut gestaltet, mit viel Liebe und auch gut durchdacht. Meine Stimme gibt es für das Projekt des Monats! --Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario | LingoWiki 19:50, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) #Schööööön roooosaaaa!! :-) Meiner Tochter gefällt's ;-) --Michael 11:48, 29. Sep. 2009 (UTC) #Sieht gut aus. ''Cybo Prime'' ''Admin'' 12:55, 29. Sep. 2009 (UTC) #Schönes Wiki:)--MikeTorenoFan 19:02, 29. Sep. 2009 (UTC) *Das Kirby-Wiki sollte unbedingt zum Projekt des Monats gekürt werden. Zaibatsu 13:14, 1. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Die Wahl ist vorbei. ''Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia ~ Eragon'' http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 19:08, 1. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Kommentare ---- Vereins Wiki Pro # Das Wiki hat eine nette Community und ist gut strukturiert ;-) Lady Whistler (D|B) 18:59, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) # Endlich mal kein Gaming- oder Serien-Wiki. Da stimme ich doch glatt mal pro! Finde das Wiki überaus gut strukturiert und die Startseite hat ein sehr aufgeräumtes Aussehen. --Diamant talk 19:37, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) # Das Vereins-Wiki zeichnet sich durch seine umfassende Darstellung der deutschen Vereinslandschaft aus. Ob Fußball, politische Partei, Modelleisenbahnclub oder freiwillige Feuerwehr, man erfährt Entstehung und Details zum jeweiligen Verein, wie es sonst an keiner Stelle des Web in so konzentrierter Form zu finden ist. Das Wachstum ist in hohem Maße beachtlich. Die "Führung" durch die Admins ist als besonders gefühlvoll und sehr kompetent zu beschreiben. Hier macht es Spaß mitzuarbeiten und es macht Spaß zu recherchieren. Kurz: Ein Wiki-Projekt, das als einmalig zu bezeichnen ist - eben ein Projekt des Monats - oder sogar des Jahres :-). --Löwe40 20:49, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) #Das Vereins-Wiki ist im Gegensatz zu den vorgenannten Wikis kein Fan-Wiki, sondern ein Wiki, das auch Vereinen eine Plattform bietet, die durch das Relevanzsieb der Wikipedia durchfallen!--Johnny Controletti 06:37, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) # Kein Fan-Wiki sondern seriöses Projekt. CU, -- Benutzer:Bullet-Dodger (Heul doch) 18. September 2009, 07:03 UTC # Sehr gutes Projekt, hier findet man auch Informationen die bei Wikipedia als "nicht relevant" angesehen werden. Von daher dickes Plus meinerseits. ach und Hilfe bekommt man auch sehr schnell unkompliziert. --DARKWARE 10:00, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) # Was soll man groß sagen, die Arbeit im VW macht Spaß und ich sehe es als "letzte Rettung" für die in der WP gelöschten Vereine. Grüße, -- XenonX3 - (☎:±) 13:21, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) # Ich bin VW sehr dankbar, dass ich einen wichtigen Verein hier präsentieren darf, der bei WP keinen Platz bekommt. Ein Freund von VW --BrThomas 08:29, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC)--89.49.16.59 08:27, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) #Ich bin rundum zufrieden mit Vereins-Wiki! Sehr tollen Artikel und "Veriene" ist ein nettes Thema! Grüße, Timk70 00:11, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) #Viele tolle Artikel sind dort durch harte Arbeit entstanden. Einige gute Artikel aus der Wiki gerettet und sie dort untergebracht --Edwinvandersar 18:10, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) # Schönes Projekt mit engagierter Administration! Viele interessante Artikel und ausgefeiltes Kategoriesystem. Gruß LupoCurtius ''Diskussion'' 07:20, 22. Sep. 2009 (UTC) # Sehr gute Wiki, mit einer sehr aktiven, engagierten Administration bzw. Team. DANKE an all die, welche hier so aktiv und fleißig sind, und "Weiter so" ! --Bernhard Rieger 06:58, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) # siehe Diamant, mal kein Game oder so. Umfangreich und sehr aktiv. --RalfR 10:38, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) # Das Wiki hat ein echt schoenes uebersichtliches Skin ^^ auch wenn ich eher auf die quitsch bunten Skin's steh, ist es schoen auch was Augenfreundliches zu sichten. Auserdem ist alles sehr schoen uebersichtlich macht richtig spass ^^ dort etwas nachzuschauen! Lilith-Denoire 11:35, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) # Von den mitstimmenden Kollegen ist alles gesagt, insbesondere für die noch weniger renommierten bzw. ist es unverzichtbar. Ansonsten würden wegen der Relevanzhürden wesentliche Informationen verlorengehen. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png--JARU 22:37, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) # Da kann ich Diamant nur Zustimmen: Endlich mal kein Gaming- oder Serien-Wiki. Mir gefällt es gut, dass die Seite nicht gleich mit übertrieben bunten und grellen Farben und ungeschickt platzierten Bildern (mit fraglichen Inhalten) in unpassenden Größen von allen Seiten erschlägt. Augenkrebs adé. Wie so oft gilt auch hier: Manchmal ist weniger eben mehr. Zudem ist es ebenfalls nicht übertrieben verspielt sondern vielmehr gut strukturiert. Alle wichtigen Punkte wurden auf ein notwendiges Maß reduziert und sind gleich an einem zentralen Punkt sofort zu finden. Zudem sind sie klar benannt und man weiß gleich was einen dahinter erwartet (nicht immer selbstverständlich). Sogar eine alphabetische Navigationsleiste ist gleich auf der Titelseite. Man findet sich auf Anhieb sehr gut zurecht. Die Artikel selbst machen ebenfalls einen gut gepflegten Eindruck. Sowohl inhaltlich als auch grammatikalisch. Auch viele Querverlinkungen sind zu finden. Sicher ist es hier und da noch etwas verbesserungswürdig - aber welches Wiki ist das nicht? Alles in Allem ein recht ordentlich gelungenes Wiki. Auf einer Skala von 1 bis 10 bekäme es von mir eine 9,5. Weiter so! --DonHaeberle (TALK) 06:36, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) # Kann mich nur anschließen! Schlicht und ergreifend vorbildlich! ;) MFG --Freimaurer 18:35, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) # Tolles, gut strukturietes und informatives Wiki --Karstn 18:40, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) # Geniales Wiki. Superausführlich, schön geordnet und irrsinnig viel Infos. Wusste gar nicht dass es soviel interessante Vereine bei uns in der Ecke gibt. Klasse! Dieses Wiki ist echt eine Bereicherung. Vorallem auch weil es echt ein super Mittel ist um auch die sozialen Kontakte im Real Life zu fördern. Da haben sich verdammt viel Leute verdammt viel Mühe gegeben um diese Qualität zu erreichen. Dass '''muss das Projekt des Monats werden! Unbedingt! :D --Holzwurm 18:51, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) # Hier wird weitergemacht, wo Wikipedia aufhört. --KLa 20:18, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Kommentare KLa schrub: "Hier wird weitergemacht, wo Wikipedia aufhört. --KLa 20:18, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC)" :D Sehr genial! Muss ich mir merken den Spruch ;). --Diamant talk 20:42, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::und dort stimmts noch ein bißchen mehr ;-) LG Lady Whistler (Sprich mich an) 21:00, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Kannte ich bisher noch gar nicht. Klasse. Danke für den Link. --DonHaeberle (TALK) 05:09, 29. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Das kann man über ganz Wikia sagen. :)-- 23:56, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Sehr richtig. Frust über gelöschte Wikipedia-Artikel muss dank Wikia nicht mehr sein. --KLa 12:12, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::Das war jetzt eher allgemeiner gemeint.-- 16:17, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- August 2009 [[w:c:de.bioshock|'BioShock Wiki']] Pro # Schönes Layout, und aktuelle Hauptseite. --Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 15:41, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) # Schönen Skin Layout und aktive und Freundliche Community--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 11:14, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) # Jo, Skin ist schön, hauptseite auch, artikel anzahl ok. Läuft. Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia ~ Eragon http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:48, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kommentare Muss ja mal jemand was machen, oder? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 15:41, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Juli 2009 [[:w:c:de.memoryalpha|'Memory Alpha']] Zum Geburtstag von einem der Hauptdarsteller der letzten Fernsehserie (klick) schlage ich hiermit die deutschsprachige Memory Alpha als Projekt des Monats vor. Seit der Gründung 2005 haben wir mittlerweile mehr als 14.500 Artikel zusammengetragen, womit wir die zweitgrößte Sprachversion nach der englischen mit über 30.500 Artikeln und vor der spanischen mit über 9.000 Artikeln sind. Das Wiki ist sehr aktiv und mit einer Hand voll Admins besetzt, die auch selbst aktiv Artikel schreiben und sich um Neuankömmlinge kümmern. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 20:56, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Pro # Nominator --[ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 20:56, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) # Wirklich ein tolles Wiki: gehaltvoll, seriös, lebendig. Am bemerkenswertesten finde ich aber den positiven Grundton, den freundlichen Umgang und den Spaß an der Diskussion. Und die sind meist sehr fruchtbar. Fazit: Top-Wiki! --Plasmarelais 22:20, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) # Bin wohl kein echter Trekkie, aber wenn ichs mal schau, greif ich immer sehr gerne auf MemoryAlpha zurück. Umfangreich, informativ und wirklich schickes Design! --MorpheuzZ (Sprich mit mir!) 09:16, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) # Ich bin'' Trekkie'', aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund, warum ich dafür bin: es ist einfach ein Top-Wiki, fast schon professionell. --JayCeeH 11:52, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) # Ich bin auch Trekkie. Ich stimme auch dafür, weil es eines der professionellsten Wikis überhaupt ist. Allerdings zaigt mir mein Laptop in dem Wiki keine Bilder an. Auf meinem iPod zeigt er sie aber an. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:36, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Zwei mögliche Fehlerquellen. --Avatar 09:04, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) #Ich habe keine Ahnung, was Trekkie ist, da ich nie wirklich Star Trek geschaut habe. Wofür auch? Das Wiki ist so informativ, da brauch man nichts ansehen ;). Sieht sehr gut aus, die Aufteilung und der Skin... und öhm ja, ich bin hier fertig xDD. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'''Toa Inika Skorpi]] (Talk / History) 22:26, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) #Rundum überzeugendes Projekt, sowohl von Inhalt als auch vom Design her. -- 10:15, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Contra Enthaltungen Kommentare Juni 2009 FantasieDigimon Pro #gutes aussehen--Laximilian scoken talk 09:26, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Contra Enthaltungen Kommentare * Da ich irgendwie nicht ganz verstehe, ob ich hier noch einmal abstimmen darf, aber was mir an dem Wiki auf- und nicht gefällt: *# Das Logo sieht nicht sehr professionell bearbeitet aus. Ich möchte wirklich niemandem zu nahe treten, aber das sieht irgendwie -ääh- so aus, wie bei den Überblendungen von japanischem Text in den One-Piece- und Detektiv-Conan-Episoden nur ohne den hässlichen Rand drumherum. Ist der Monitor evtl. zu dunkel eingestellt gewesen? Da könnte man ja nochmal was machen. :) *# Ich fänd's praktischer die Leitlinien direkt nachschlagen zu können und die nicht in der Sitenotice zu lesen... Sind dem Schaffen von Fantasie-Digimon eigentlich Grenzen gesetzt? *# Ich dürfte also nicht einmal Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler von anderen korrigieren? * Das ist jetzt mal das, was mir auf den ersten Blick so einfällt... -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 09:16, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) *#ja du kannst die rechtschreibung andern *#und das logo wird bald neu gemacht--Laximilian scokentalk 10:39, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Also ich hab jetzt einen kurzen Blick auf diese Seite geworfen und ich finde es wirklich nicht sehr berauschend. Eine Wiki Seite, die für mich persönlich für WISSEN steht, mit sovielen Schreibfehlern alleine im Einleitungssatz (oder was auch immer ganz oben das sein soll mit dem ! Achtung). Das ist echt nichtmehr lustig. Zuerst einmal wirkt es so als wenn dort nur 14-jährige oder jüngere sein würden (beim betrachten des Benutzerkontos von meinem Vorposter, scheine ich auch fast recht zu haben), auch entsteht so die Wirkung von Lustlosigkeit, weshalb solch eine Seite für mich keinen Titel wie 'Artikel des Monats' verdient hätte. Nun, zeigt mehr Interesse an der eigenen Wiki Seite und irgendwann wird es vllt wirklich etwas mit dem Artikel des Monats. (Hey, wenn ich jetz das bei Contra gepostet hätte, würde das dann als negative Bewertung gelten?^^) Sum2k3 15:29, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Fairy Tail Da das beim letzten Mal so gut geklappt hat, schlage ich wieder eines meiner Wikis vor. Bisher hat es 135 Artikel und das Thema ist eine dieser langen, auch nach Jahren noch immer nicht beendete Manga-Serie, dementsprechend gibt's bisher auch (fast) nur Schwarz-Weiß-Bilder. Im Moment stagniert's nur leider aus Zeitmangel etwas. :Aus dem Wettbewerb - hat wohl auch in den nächsten Monaten eher keinen Sinn. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 05:57, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Madagascar-Wiki Pro # enthält viele Information zum Film und ist übersichtlich. --Marty the zebra (Diskussion) 15:17, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Contra Enthaltungen Kommentare ist eins der aktuellen Projekte des Monats. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 15:25, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Wo finde ich denn die aktuellen PdMs? Kann auf der Übersichtsseite nur die Gokupedia entdecken... --Diamant talk 15:43, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Erledigt, muss wohl am Cache gelegen haben ;). --Diamant talk 15:46, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Toa-of-Wiki Fanfiction Pro # Das Wiki wurde am 01. März 2009 erstellt und seit dem wuchs die Community ständig an. Es gibt monatlich drei verschiedene Abstimmungen (Artikel des Monats, Mitarbeiter des Monats, Kreation des Monats). Die Organisation ist gut und es gibt fast keine Probleme damit. Das Toa-of-Wiki Fanfiction ist perfekt für das Projekt des Monats geeignet, da schon nach den ersten drei Monaten über 800 Artikel erstellt wurden. Es wird auch ständig darauf geachtet, dass die Artikel nicht nur ein-Satz-Artikel sind. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 22:38, 3. Juni 2009 (UTC) # Hier kann ich nur sagen: WOW! Das ist Klasse. In ca. drei Monaten ist das Wiki auf über 800 Seiten gewachsen. (Vgl. Narnia in fünf Monaten auf 152 Artikel) Außerdem ist die Community aktiv und freundlich. Wie ich gerade am eigenen Leib erfahren habe, werden neue Benutzer rasch und von vielen Benutzern begrüßt. Ein klitzkleines Problem sind noch die Wartungslisten. Ich weiß, viele sehen das anders, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass diese Listen leer sein müssen. Aber bei einem so gewaltigen Projekt, mit so gewaltigen Potenzial fällt das natürlich nicht ins Gewicht. Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia ~ Eragon ~ Simpsons 17:48, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) # Es stimmt zwar, dass manche Sachen "Außer-wikianisch" sind, aber ich denke so: Ein Wiki bei Wikia ist ein Wiki und damit darf es hier gewinnen. 800 Seiten in 3 Monaten ist WELTKLASSE, etwas anderes kann man nicht sagen. Schöne Startseite, auch wenns mal Probleme gibt/gab und der ganze andere Kram. Und, um das mal zu erklären: HIER DARF JEDER ALLE SEITEN BEARBEITEN, JEDOCH HAT DER URHABER NUR DAS RECHT, ALLE ÄNDERUNGEN RÜCKGÄNIG ZU MACHEN! Joah, dann noch dranhängen: NETTE USER, den anderen beiden zustimmen und da ist Stimme Nr. 3 XD. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 14:38, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) # Ich bin auch für das ToWFF, da hier jeder seine eigenden Ideen welche er mit Bionicle verbindet schriftlich umsetzen kann.--[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 19:17, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) #auch ich bin dafür, da wir über 800 Artikel in 3 Monaten geschafft haben und alle User und Admins sehr nett sind. Ich stimme mit den Meinungen von Jade, Skorpi und den anderen überein. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 13:32, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) #Es ist einfach ein tolles Wiki, jeder kann hier selber geschichten schreiben, es gibt eine SUPER Community und vieles mehr wie Bioniclemaster724 oben bereits erwähnt hat. Außerdem haben wir viele sehr Aktive User, jeden Tag werden mindestens zwischen 5 und 10 Artikel erstellt. [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 13:37, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) #Ich bin für das ToWFF, da es sehr schnell viel gebracht hat. In nur rund 3 Monaten wurden fast 900 Artikel erstellt und die Community ist Nett und Hilfsbereit. Es sind zwar nicht 50 Mitglieder oder mehr, Dfür sind aber alle auch ziemlich aktiv und haben auch alle über 900 Bearbeitungen gemacht. Und es kommen auch ständig neue Mitglieder hinzu. '''Vi' ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story)15:15, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) #Ich stimme ebenfalls für das ToW, weil es einfach total schnell gewachsen ist und viele nette und hilfsbereite Mitglieder hat, die fast alle täglich on sind! Es gibt kaum Stubs, da diese sofort gelöscht werden und dafür um so mehr große Artikel! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Roter]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Drache']] 15:26, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) #Es sieht tol aus , es hat tolle Admins und eine tolle Gemeinschaft. Ich denke das das nicht in allen Wikis der Fall ist und stimme deßhalb ganz klar für das Toa of Wiki Fanfiction [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Knight of the']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|''Wind]]Story(BoD) 15:37, 23. Jun. 2009 (UTC) #Es kriegt sehr viel Artikel pro Monat. Und ich bleibe Bionicle treu, deswegen stimm ich für das ToWFF.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Can't Ca']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'tch tomorrow!']] 10:03, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) # Ich stimme für das ToWFF, und zwa weil ich sein potential so schätze und weil die Benutzer so freundlich sind! [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 16:21, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Contra Enthaltungen Kommentare Ist vielleicht nicht der richtige Platz, aber weil mir ein kleiner ästhetischer Bug auf der Hauptseite aufgefallen ist. Durch das Menu in der Willkommensbox überschneiden sich bei mir die Willkommens-Box und die Artikel-des-Monats-Box. Abhilfe schafft nur das starke Verkleinern der Schrift. Sollte IMHO eigentlich bei einer Bildschirmauflösung von 1280x960 Pixel nicht auftreten. --Diamant talk 21:59, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Mir ist noch verspätet ein Kommentar eingefalllen. Die ganzen Fanfiction-Wikis kann man eigentlich gar nicht mehr Wikis nennen. Denn das Grundprinzip eines Wikis ist, dass Jeder Jede Seite bearbeiten kann/darf (Von sehr wichtigen Seiten einmal abgesehen). Und dies ist in diesem Wiki nicht so. Ähnliche Probleme gibts auch mit FantasieDigimon. Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia ~ Eragon ~ Simpsons 13:52, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Nicht zwangsläufig, die Bearbeitung von Wikis (als allgemeiner Begriff) kann durchaus nur für einen bestimmten Benutzerkreis offen sein. Zustimmen muss ich dir bei den Wikis von Wikia, da bei diesen Wikis die Bearbeitung eigentlich für alle offen sein "muss" (einzelne Seitensperrungen bei starkem Vandalismus, Spam, etc. ausgenommen). Das ist es auch was ich grundsätzlich an dem Dienst von Wikia besonders schätze. Leider ist vermehrt zu spüren, das vielen Startern von Wikia-Wikis das Prinzip entweder nicht bekannt ist oder sie diese Freiheit grundsätzlich ignorieren. Das merkt man schon an der Tatsache, das viele von "ihren eigenen" Wikis sprechen, was ja nicht der Fall ist. Außerdem ist zu beobachten, dass einigen vor allem wichtig ist, dass sie Admin oder gar Bürokratenrechte bekommen, was zum Bearbeiten eines Wikis ja gar nicht nötig ist, aber sie ohne diese Rechte gar nicht erst anfangen zu editieren. Das hat aber wohl auch mit dem sehr jungen Benutzerkreis hier zu tun. --Diamant talk 15:17, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich würde nicht so auf dem ToWFF rumhacken. Das ist eine tolle Gemeinschaft und in einem Wiki gibt es ja auch Inuse-Vorlagen. Nur muss man in einer Fanfiction keine Inuses an die Artikel dranhängen. So sehe ich das. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 13:36, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::Es werden pro Tag durchschnittlich 9 Artikel erstellt, ist doch eine gute Bilanz, oder? XD 13:43, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::Kurze Anmerkung: Importieren als Schaffen von Artikeln zu bezeichnen, ist, nun ja, nicht ganz korrekt. Wie viele neue sind es denn seit der Neuauflage wirklich? Um die 300? Das ist immernoch beachtlich. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) 'Helper @ Wikia' (Talk) 13:44, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Das war immer noch sehr viel Arbeit, in jedem Artikel eine neue Infobox und den Inhalt bei den meißten zu überarbeiten, als alle Artikel kopiert waren waren es ungefähr 350 Seiten, also haben wir immernoch 450 neue Seiten, und die meißten waren zu dem Zeitpunkt der Gründung noch mit sehr wenig Inhalt, aber das ist jetzt anders, es wird dort wirklch viel gearbeitet. 13:48, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ah, ok. Hab ich jetzt nicht gewusst - aber nicht das andere Wiki bei der Sache vergessen ;) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) 'Helper @ Wikia' (Talk) 14:10, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Joah, das liegt auch daran, dass ich ein Großteil meiner alten Seiten im alten Wiki leigen ließ. Was damit passiert, werde ich in nächster Zeit mal schauen. ::::::::[[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 16:25, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Wir könnten doch so eine Art Archiv im Wiki-Nui daraus machen. Dann machen wir im WN ne Unterabteilung alte Fangeschichten und schreiben dazu, dass man die neuen Storys im ToWFF findet. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 16:31, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Das ist nun der falsch Ort zum Besprechen XD. ::::::::::[[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 16:34, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ''Es gibt kaum Stubs, da diese sofort gelöscht werden: ... Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 15:51, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :OK, eine negative Sache wäre das. Jeder Benutzer erstellt die Artikel zu seiner Geschichte, da bringt es kein In Bearbeitung oder sonstiges zu machen. Er ist häufig der einzige, der daran arbeitet, und wenn der Artikel nur 1 Satz hat, kann er diesen später schreiben. Natürlich kann auch ein anderer User freundlicher Weise die Biografie schreiben, das passiert aber selten. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 16:33, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :: @Diamant: Ich hab den Bug behoben, oder jedenfalls ist bei mir kein Fehler mehr drin, wenn ich eine andere Auflösung einstelle. 13:11, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Sehr schön, jetzt siehts auch bei mir super aus! Abstimmen brauch ich aber bei dieser überwältigenden Mehrheit wohl nicht mehr ;). --Diamant talk 13:39, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Rompedia Pro *Das Wiki - Rompedia schlage ich vor, wegen sein Neuaufbau und Führung, die Verbissen in das Projekt arbeitet. Wir brauchen Benutzer und wollnn mehr gute Artikel erzeugen. Ich finde Rompedia wegen sein Design, die Führung gut und deshalb bin ich für ein Vorschlag zur Vorstellung. Rompedia-Wo 12:00, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Contra Enthaltungen Kommentare OnePiece Fanon Pro # Ein Wiki mit Fanfictions über den Manga One Piece. Es zeichnet ein gutes Aussehen und feste Regeln aus. Jeder, der möchte, kann mitmachen. Auch sollen gemeinschaftliche Projekte, sogenannte Geimeinsame Geschichten, dazu beitragen, die Stimmung zu steigern und Kreativität zu fördern. Gute Vorlagen und viel Spielraum für eigene Ideen. Thorschtn 12:10, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) #Das wiki ist übersichtlich angelegt und ermöglicht den Autoren auch Seiten in Verbindung mit ihrer Fanfiction anzulegen. Feste Regeln schaffen ein angenehmes Klima. Samurai Peggi16:20, 25.Jun.2009(UTC) #Wer One Piece mag und Spaß daran hätte eine eigene Geschiche zu schreiben, in der man selbst das Maß der Dinge vorgibt und selbst eine kleine Welt erschaffen kann und viel mehr Kreatives einbringen will- der ist im Fanon goldrichtig! Es kostet keinen müden Penny und bietet genügend Möglichkeiten mit anderen Autoren und Lesern ein gutes Werk aufzuziehen. Es ist schön,wenn man später gute Kritik erntet- der Weg dahin ist für jeden unterschiedlich ausgelegt,aber dank der netten Community und den zahlreichen Hilfen ist es selbst für Anfänger keine unüberwindbare Hürde um sich selbst im Schriftbild zu verwirklichen- zumindest was das Thema One Piece angeht,was ja nicht gerade unbekannt und unbeliebt wäre ;) Piraten-Geschichten sind sowieso sehr spannend,versuche es einfach selbst :) Das Fanon bietet dir dort genug Raum für kreative Einfälle! Ein großer Pluspunkt für die,die auch hobbymäßig gerne schreiben oder sich einfach in ihrer Ausdrucksweise verbessern wollen, was selbst einen schulischen Nutzen haben kann! :-) -blink- 19:48, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) #So. Ich denke ich bin es schuldig, auch noch meine Meinung abzugeben (auch wenn ich mich wundere, warum mir immer noch nicht die Administration abgenommen wurde. Hoffe das passiert die nächsten Tage, dass Peggi offiziell Leiter ist). Ich finde es auch recht interessant, dass unter der neuen Führung noch Fanarts sowie GGs(Gemeinsame Geschichten) hinzugefügt wurden. Meiner Meinung nach eine tolle Sache, wenn alle mitmachen können. Das waren meine 3 Minuten für heute am PC und ich verabschiede mich -.- --Battle Frankie 13:22, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Contra Enthaltungen Kommentare * Dass euch der Prinz noch nicht aufs Dach gestiegen ist. ;) Das OPwiki ist kein Teil der Wikia-Community. War mal geplant, wurde abgesegt, das Projekt von mir geentert und heißt jetzt OnePiecePedia. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 13:43, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Das Fanon ist auch ein Wiki mit Fanfictions zu One Piece. hat nichts mit dem OpWiki zu tun (auch wenn wir standartmäßig dorthin verlinken). Thorschtn 16:04, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Das Problem ist nur, dass ihr auf der Hauptseite schreibt 'Tschuldigung, hab mich verguckt. Du schlägst gerade das englische One Piece Fanon ("onepiecefanon" anstatt "de.onepiecefanon" im Titellink) zur Wahl vor, dort steht das auf der Hauptseite ("One Piece Encyclopedia in german in the wikia family" mit Link auf das OPwiki). -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 05:56, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Oha! Na das ist ja nicht so schlau... habs mal geändert^^ danke für den hinweis. Thorschtn 06:16, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Mai 2009 Bakugan Pro #Hat viele gute Bilder--Bakugan -Spieler des Schiklas 11:32, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) Contra #Aber sua schlechte Artikel und keine Ordnung...--Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 13:32, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) #Für ein Projekt des Monats geht das gar nicht, grottenschlechte Artikel, keine Ordnung, keine Kategorien. Das geht überhaupt nicht. Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia ~ Eragon ~ Simpsons 13:52, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) #Definitiv noch nicht reif. Hier muss noch einiges an Arbeit investiert werden. -- 17:11, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) #Und um noch etwas draufzusetzen... was ist das überhaupt? Und die Bilder können so gut sein, wie sie wollen... die Artikel haben keine Ordnung, sind seeeehr kurz und selten finde ich eine Kategorie. Dieses Wiki hat es definitiv nicht verdient, und ich hoffe, dass jemand mal etwas Neues nominiert, da mein Wiki noch etwas zu unreif ist... aber in Vergleich zu diesem ist mein Wiki WELTKLASSE!!! (Obwohl noch seeeehr vieles fehlt.)[[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 19:43, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) # Genau was ich meinte! Kaum sind sie hier, wollen sie schon PdM sein. Dabei haben sie nichts zu bieten! Sorry, aber ein dickes NEIN! Gruss --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 09:30, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) # Zum Wiki kann ich nur eins sagen: Keine Ordnung. --Marty the zebra (Diskussion, Madagascar-Wiki) 17:46, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Enthaltungen Kommentare Wie mache ich denn Ordnung, könntet ihr mir ein paar tipp´s auf meiner Diskussionseite geben.--Laximilian scoken talk 17:05, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Viele Artikel, selbst die auf der Hauptseite als "beste Artikel" gekennzeichneten scheinen fast eins zu eins von einem Überstzungsprogramm übernommen... Leider völlig unverständlich. --Diamant talk 14:41, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) [[Madagascar|'Madagascar-Wiki']] Pro # Das Wiki hat alle möglichen Artikel zum Film. Die Artikel sind zum Teil sehr kurz, aber das liegt daran, dass man nicht mehr viel ergänzen kann. --Marty the zebra (Diskussion) 16:45, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) # Das einzige Wiki bisher bei der Projektvorstellung, das seine Startseite nicht schützt, deshalb Pro ;). BTW: Leider ist die Startseite mit dem grünen Hintergrund, schwarzer Schrift, blauen und roten Links nur schwer zu lesen. --Diamant talk 02:31, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Contra Enthaltungen Kommentare [[Gokupedia|'Dragonball-Wiki/Gokupedia']] Pro # Die Artikelmenge und Qualität hat in letzter Zeit enorm zugenommen und die meisten Artikel sind sehr detailiert. --Superluigi 15:40, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) # Mit Abstand das beste Wiki was hier kandidiert. Gute, viele Artikel, optisch schön, aktivität ist auch da. Schön. Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia ~ Eragon ~ Simpsons 08:09, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) #Ein wirklich gutes Wiki--Laximilian scoken 15:23, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Contra Enthaltungen Kommentare *Optisch schön gestaltet. Was ich auf der Startseite vermisse, ist ein Wikilink zum Artikel Dragonball, um ohne die Suchfunktion zu nutzen überhaupt zu wissen, was das genau ist... --Diamant talk 02:35, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) *:Naja, der Begriff "Dragonball" ist schon mehrdeutig. Wohin soll denn der Link deiner Meinung nach führen? Zum Manga, der 1. Anime-Serie oder dem Objekt? -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 08:36, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Keine Ahnung :), da ich nicht weiß was Dragonball überhaupt ist, daher hab ich das ja vermisst. Aber zumindest gibt es einen Artikel Dragonball, den ich über die Suchfunktion gefunden hab. --Diamant talk 02:50, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Jetzt besser? -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 22:24, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::Perfekt :). Macht viel aus finde ich, eine kurze Erklärung zum Thema zu finden, zumindest für zufällige Besucher. --Diamant talk 23:51, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wikithink Pro # Das Wiki hat noch nicht viele Einträge, da ich aber die Idee gut finde, schlage ich es mal vor. --AndreasLuft 14:01, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) Contra Enthaltungen * Die Idee ist wirklich sehr gut und die schöne Aufmachung gefällt mir auch. Leider ist wirklich noch kein inhaltlicher Beitrag zu finden, daher ist esnoch etwas früh für den PdM. Sobald zummindest ein, zwei Ideen Projekte vorhanden sind, gerne! -- 14:34, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) Kommentare # Ich habe nun die Schwesterprojekte in "Sprachen" geändert. Außerdem habe ich nun einige Seiten "wikiweit" verfügbar gemacht. Bei Seiten wie der Hauptseite geht das natürlich nicht. Ich werde nun auch mal ein Projekt einstellen, um zu demonstrieren, was man unter Wikithink versteht. --AndreasLuft 09:37, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Danke für das erstelle Projekt-Beispiel, jetzt wirds mir klarer. Insgesamt eine wirklich interessante Idee für ein Wiki, deren Entwicklung ich erstmal weiter mitverfolgen werde. --Diamant talk 13:11, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::: Nun haben wir schon >3 Projekte. Nach Misses Kennedy wäre Wikithink nun als PdM wählbar?! ::::Ich finde fast die Idee alleine schon PdM-Würdig, mal sehen, ist ja noch etwas Zeit bis zum Monatsende ;). --Diamant talk 19:32, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::Stimme Diamant zu. Was definitiv noch stört ist, dass im Satz "Seit dem Mai 2009 sind so 11 Projekte entstanden." Die "11 Projekte" nur auf eine Statistik Seite führen. Hier sollte unbedingt auf eine Seite verwiesen werdeb, die wirklich die Projekte und NUR die Projekte listet. -- 16:50, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) Die Idee und die ersten Eindrücke vom Wiki gefallen sehr gut. Ich stimme aber Misses Kennedy zu, da es noch keine inhaltlichen Beiträge gibt, ist es noch zu früh für ein PdM. Ob aus dem Projekt was wird, wird wohl davon abhängen, ob das Wiki gut promoted wird und der Ersteller nicht wie in vielen Wikis schon nach kurzer Zeit das Handtuch wirft und es verweisen läßt. Kritisch sehe ich das mit den "Schwesternprojekten" auf der Startseite (unten), da zusammen mit dem Logo eine Nähe und Zusammenhang zu den Projekten der Wikimedia-Foundation suggeriert wird, der wohl nicht besteht. Außerdem werden auf der Startseite 6 bestehende Projekte angekündigt, die ich auf der Spezialseite nicht ausmachen kann und scheinbar nur wiki-interne Seiten sind. Außerdem ist mir die Beschreibung, für was das Wiki gedacht ist, etwas zu unklar. Das Schützen von sovielen Seiten des Wikis in so einem frühem Stadium, übrigens entgegen der Wikia-Vorgaben ist dann ein weiteres K.O.-Kriterium, da Mitarbeit scheinbar nur als inhaltliches Projekt und nicht wikiweit erwünscht ist. --Diamant talk 19:28, 16. Mai 2009 (UT FantasieDigimon Pro # gute seiten --Laximilian scoken 13:58, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Contra #Leider ist die Hauptseite noch sehr verweist und ist geschützt, so dass die überaus zahlreichen Schreibfehler nicht korrigiert werden können. Was die "guten Seiten" sein sollen, erschließt sich mir leider auch nicht, meist nur Aufzählungen ohne weitere Infos. Noch zu früh für PdM. --Diamant talk 14:29, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) #Die Hauptseite ist 'ne Katastrophe. Es ist die wichtigste Seite eines Wikis. --Marty the zebra (Diskussion, Madagascar-Wiki) 18:07, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) #Die Hauptseite is ja noch so wie sie von wikia erstellt wird wenn man nen neues wikia macht^^Neotron 16:43, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Enthaltungen Kommentare Die Hauptseite wurde jetzt neu gemacht--Laximilian scoken 14:36, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Schon optisch und inhaltlich vielversprechender, aber ich würde die wikilinks noch in einer anderen Farbe als blau setzen, da sie sonst nicht zu lesen sind ;). --Diamant talk 14:50, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Wie macht man das denn--Laximilian scoken 15:04, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Gibt mehrere Möglichkeiten. Eine davon für einzelne Links ist: Hauptseite ::Und sieht dann so aus: Hauptseite ::Kann natürlich auch ein eigenes CSS-Format für Links in der MediaWiki:Common.css definiert werden. --Diamant talk 15:10, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::Und wie ist die Hauptseite jetzt--Laximilian scoken 15:16, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::Sieht gut aus! --Diamant talk 15:18, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::::kannst du denn jetzt dein Contra stimmme wegnehmen--Laximilian scoken 15:31, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Dragonica Pro # neu angelegtes wiki das in kurzer zeit viele sinnvolle artikel geschrieben hat --Neotron 16:05, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Contra Enthaltungen Kommentare # leider noch nich sehr viele informationen zu dem spiel vorhanden da vor kurzem erst die CBT war. #Da es noch sehr jung ist, kann das schon noch werden, aber es hier als Projekt des Monats vorzustellen scheint mir noch ein bißchen früh. Ein Paar Kritik-Punkte die mir aufgefallen sind: Die Startseite ist geschützt, 1.382.942 User scheinen mir etwas hochgegriffen für die 106 Artikel ;), fehlende Kategorisierung, und für unbedarfte Besucher (wie mich ;)) keinerlei Hinweis um was es in dem Wiki geht. --Diamant talk 16:21, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) #also, startseite ist geschützt damit keiner unfug dort anstellt, das mit den 1,3mio benutzer hab ich noch nich hinbekommen das so zu ändern das dort nur die benutzer angezeigt werden die an unseren wiki arbeiten, kategorisierung sind wir gerade bei (sieht man wenn man auf zuletzt geändert klickt). Neotron 16:33, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::OT: Meine unmaßgebliche allgemeine Meinung zum Sperren. Solange ein Wiki aktiv ist, wird Unfug im Regelfalle schnell beseitigt und falls es wiederholt passiert, kann es auch temporär und erst bei massivem Unfug-Befall längerfristig gesperrt werden. Der Punkt ist doch, dass die meisten Wikis spätestens nach einer Woche aufgegeben werden und was bleibt zurück, nen Haufen gesperrter Seiten, die niemand bearbeiten und verbessern kann. Stößt dann jemand zufällig auf das Wiki und möchte sich ihm vielleicht annehmen steht er erstmal vor verschlossenen Türen, es ist dann nichtmal möglich z.B. einen läppischen Interwiki-Link zu setzen oder einen billigen Schreibfehler zu verbessern. Außerdem, warum muss sich ein so kleines Wiki vor seinen eigenen Usern schützen? --Diamant talk 17:06, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) #na OK, hast ja recht. ich werde das denn mal ändern.Neotron 17:25, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) April 2009 Wikitroid Pro #Naja, ich denke, dass das Wikitroid einige doch recht gute Artikel besitzt. Des weiteren hat es die (so weit mir bekannt) momentan einzige deutsche (Fan-) Übersetzung des offiziellen Metroid-Mangas. Nitzudan(Diskussion) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/meerundmehr/images/7/73/Metroid-Icon3.gif 17:48, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Contra Enthaltungen Kommentare Ich möchte (sollte) mich nicht an der Abstimmung beteiligen. Aber ich bin doch dafür, dass das Wiki mehr ins Rampenlicht rückt :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 17:18, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) [[w:c:de.nintendo|'Nintendo-Wiki']] Pro #Jetzt melde ich das Wiki erneut an, damit es endlich mal PdM wird.. Ich gebe eben ein Pro, weil ich der Nominator bin.--Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 17:21, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) #Dann drücken wir mal die Dauem, dass es diesmal klappt. -- 22:48, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) # Ich unterstütze dieses Wiki. Simpel hat ja verzweifelt nach Partnerseiten gesucht, daher hier ein pro. Gruß --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 18:24, 3. Apr. 2009 (UTC) #Vielleicht klappt's ja diesmal!!! für meine begründung siehe hier--MisterDigi 20:21, 3. Apr. 2009 (UTC) #Ihr wartet schon so lange, diesmal wird es bestimmt klappen ;)--Link1205 15:50, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) #Keines der nominierten Wikis ist dermassen anspruchsvoll. Und wie ich schon sagte, das Logo und der Hintergrund -> *daumen* Gruss --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 16:52, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) #Ich habe dieses Wiki zwar das letzte Mal noch kritisiert, diesesmal muss ich aber sagen, dass es sich im Stil verbessert hat und auch besser als die anderen Wikis ist. Ich schätze mal, dass das die Entscheidung gewesen sein dürfte.[[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 22:33, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) #Ich denke auch, es macht einen sehr guten Eindruck..... Hat es schon verdient, PdM zu werden. Außerdem habe ich diesen Monat ja meine Stimme frei ;-) (Jetzt, wo das WitzeWiki schon gewählt ist). --Thirafydion 13:43, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Contra Enthaltungen Kommentare Sorry, mal im Ernst: Nichts gegen das Wiki, aber die meisten haben - nachdem ihr Wiki dran war - gleich für den ehemaligen Konkurenten gestimmt. Ich muss ja objektiv bleiben, aber ich wollte es nur mal sagen, dass es genau so aussieht... nix für ungut :) 16:52, 11. April 2009 (UTC) :Aufgefallen ist mir das auch schon. Aber ich stimme eher dafür, weil die anderen Wikis nicht besser sind. Ich möchte hier keinen als schlechter oder besser bezeichnen, ich finde aber schon, dass das Wiki es verdient hat... auch wenn es nur deshalb ist, weil es keine Konkurrenz gibt.[[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 17:03, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :@MitÄ; Naja, äh - und? Ich glaube kaum, dass DAS das Hauptmotiv für die Prostimmen ist. Vielmehr ist es doch so, dass man das Wiki wirklich gut findet, aber wohl halt erst mal sein eigenes Projekt durchbringen wollte. da ist es doch naheliegend, dass man danach dem Nintendo Wiki die Unterstützung zukommen lassen will, die es verdient hat. Ich kann darin keinen unlauteren Beweggrund erkennen. Dass es grad für soviele Prostimmen reicht liegt natürlich, wie Skorpi schon sagt, an der Konkurrenz, deren Qulität in keinster Weise mit der des Nintendo Wiki zu vergleichen ist. Ich will auch niemanden schlecht machen, aber da nun das Thema aufgeworfen wurde, musste Klartext her. -- 17:57, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich versteh euch. Ich habs nur objektiv bemerkt (entschuldigt bitte fals da was subjektiv rüberkam... ich hätte den Text doch nochmal lesen sollen :), mehr nicht... und ich versteh es schon. Ich bemerke das nur, weil ich jetzt sofort die Wahl mit dem Sieger beenden könnte. 20:40, 11. April 2009 (UTC) :::In meinem Wiki ist das so, dass jeder einen Artikel nominieren darf. Das findet in den ersten 15 Tagen statt. Dort gibt es manchmal schon nach dem ersten Tag fünf Nominierte und dann wird bis zum 16. niemand mehr nominiert. Dann ist die Aktion vergessen worden und ich muss alle draufhinweisen. Dann stimmen plötzlich alle 5 Tage vor dem Ende ab. Es ist öfters so, dass man schon früh ein Ergebnis hat, aber ich lasse da die Wahl einfach immer laufen und beende sie, wenn ich Zeit habe, vielleicht mal einen Tag zu früh.[[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 05:21, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Gokupedia Pro # Mal wieder aus aktuellem Anlass, da am 6. April der Bundesstart des Kinofilms ist. --Dr. Crisp 18:47, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Contra Enthaltungen Kommentare *Ziemlich inaktiv oder nicht? Vielleicht sollte dort mal jemand die Rechte an sich nehmen und das Wiki ordentlich führen. Eigentlich sind die Informationen dort sehr gut, es gibt aber noch vieles zu tun! Philipp S. 14:13, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bakugan Pro # Viele Gute Bilder --Laximilian scoken 11:18, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Contra Enthaltungen Kommentare *nicht so viele seiten März 2009 Nintendo-Wiki Pro #Erstmal weil ich das Wiki vorschlage. Ich persönlich finde, es gibt sdehr gute Artikel, es ist gut aufgebaut. Joar, aber leider gibt es auch Schattenseiten, die aber weniger auffallen. --Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 23:17, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) #Viele Artikel sind ausserordentlich gut geschrieben. Ich bin absolute Non-Gamerin und konnte mir endlich mal erklären lassen, was bestimmte Spiele, deren Namen in aller Munde sind, eigentlich beinhalten. Das Layout ist schön ausgearbeitet, viele Tabellen und freundliche Farben. Was ich für verbesserungswürdig halte sind die Hauptseiten (das sind doch Portale oder?) Auf so einer Hauptseite jedenfalls empfängt einem das übergrosse Nintendo Logo, statt das Logo / die Grafik des behandelten Themas. (zb hier: http://de.nintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Hauptseite/Pok%C3%A9mon ) Dass man auf dem Nintendo Wiki ist, weiss man ja, besser wäre meiner Meinung nach, wirklich das Thema der jeweiligen "Hauptseite" entsprechend prominent zu präsentieren. Dies nur als persönliche Anregung. Ansonsten auf jeden Fall ein schönes Projekt. -- 01:46, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) #Ich finf das wiki eig. ganz toll, weil es schöne und lange artikel gibt, das sdesign lässt zwar etwas zu wünschen übrig, aber im großem und ganzen ganz gut. fehlen bloß noch ordentlich artikel--MisterDigi 13:22, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Contra #Wenn ich nicht berechtigt bin abzustimmen, löscht es einfach. Ich habe mir mal dieses Wiki angeschaut und muss sagen, dass es okay ist, aber für ein Projekt des Monats noch nicht weit genug ist. Es hat gerade mal 130 Seiten, es gibt, ich glaube, über 900 gewünschte Seiten und ist nicht übersichtlich gestaltet. Im Menübord, die Übersicht links, hat man eigentlich nur Zugriff auf "das Übliche", was es in jedem Wiki gibt. Der Skin erscheint mir etwas blass, man hätte ihn, wie Nintendo ist, rot-weiß machen sollen. Außerdem habe ich mir einige Artikel durchgeschaut, welche nicht in Kategorien eingeordnet waren und einfach viel zu kurz waren. Dieses Wiki wird noch an sich arbeiten müssen, aber ich schätze, dass man es noch schafft, daraus ein Top-Wiki zu machen. Es ist noch etwas zu früh. --[[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 21:40, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich muss das streichen, weil man immer nur eine Stimme abgeben darf und du hast schon eine abgegeben, indem du ein Wiki nominiert hast.--Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 17:59, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Enthaltungen Kommentare Hab dein Verbesserungsvorschlag umgesetzt, danke! --Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 16:28, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Oh ja, sieht seht gut aus! -- 22:01, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) @Skorpi Es ist vollkommen logisch, das wir soviele rote Links haben, da wir Spiele Listen besitzen, in denen jeweils mindestens über 900 Spiele aufgelistet werden und davon sind höchstens 20 pro Liste vorhanden. --Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 17:59, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) #Danke, dass du mich auf den Fehler hingewiesen hast, ich komme aus einem Wiki, wo die Abstimmungen... etwas anders sind ;-) #Naja, aber wieso verlinkt man zu einer Seite, zuder kein Artikel erstellt wird? [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 18:51, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Damit er erstellt wird xD. Mehr kann ich dazu auch nicht sagen ^^.--Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 18:57, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wiki-Nui, das deutsche Bionicle Wiki Pro # Erstmal weiß ich nicht, ob ich für die Abstimmung berechtigt bin, wenn nicht, löscht meinen Vorschlag. Das Wiki an sich ist noch nicht ganz toll, ABER immerhin heißt es Projekt des MONATS. ich finde, dass man in diesem Wiki in den letzten Monaten sehr stark gearbeitet hat. Da Bionicle von einer Story und auch von Figuren handelt, muss ich sagen, dass in letzter Zeit immer das Nötoge gemacht wurde, die Biografien sind genau beschrieben, Quellen sind aufgezählt, Fähigkeiten bei denen es nötig ist, sind da, Bilder sind okay und Informationen über das Set an sich gibt es auch. Der einzige Nachteil ist eben, dass noch vieles fehlt, aber auf die letzten Monate bezogen, auch für die Anzahl der AKTIVEN User, ist dieses Wiki sehr gut. --[[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 21:30, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Contra #Ich bin gegen das Wiki-Nui. War dort selbst laaaaange Zeit aktiv, sogar Administrator, aber schließlich gab es einen schlimmen Streit, der ein paar Benutzer zum gehen bewegte, aber das ist nicht der Grund wieso ich dagegen stimme. Ich bin der Meinung, dass ein Wiki immer um seine Vollständigkeit bemüht sein sollte, das WN ist jetzt zwar nicht faul, aber es gibt 66 Nacharbeiten, und seit dem ich mich im Juni 2008 angemeldet habe hat sich die Zahl eher immer erhöht, anstatt verringert. Die meißten Nacharbeiten wurden schon seit Monaten nicht mehr berührt, obwohl es bei einigen nur wenig zu schreiben gibt. 21:36, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Enthaltungen Kommentare *Da jeder User pro Monat nur eine Stimme abgeben darf und ich meine schon vergab, werde ich nur noch Kommentare abgeben zwecks Feedback. Ich wusste nicht, was Bionicle ist. das liegt vermutlich daran, dass ich einer anderen Generation angehöre ;-) Leider weiss ich auch nach einigem Schmöckern dieses Wikis immer noch nicht so recht, was Bionicle ist. Eine Art Lego zu dem es Merchandising wie Comics gibt? Oder umgekehrt? Mein Haupteindruck ist dass das Wiki Insider Kenntnisse vorausetzt, damit man überhaupt Nutzen daraus ziehen kann. Viele Artikel sind nur rudimentär ausgearbeitet. Sogar unter "am besten Bewertet" finde ich nur Seiten wie diese: http://de.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Ihu Ansätze sind sicher da, die Hauptseite hat eine schöne Farbkombination und eine gute Rubrikenverteilung. Meiner Meinung nach hat das Wiki die Grundaufbauphase noch nicht überwunden. -- 03:20, 4. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Stimmt, das habe ich nicht bedacht, dass die "Einfürhung" in Bionicle noch in Arbeit ist. Und für "am besten bewertet" kann ich leider nichts; wir User bewerten fast nie, das machen die Gäste. Und die, die unser Wiki besuchen sind oft für Vandalen zuständig :( Wenn man gute Artikel sucht, sollte man sich die "ausgewählten Artikel" ansehen. Die Funktion am besten bewertet erfüllt leider nicht ganz ihren Zweck... obwohl Ihu einer der Charaktere ist, über den man so gut wie NICHTS weiß. --[[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 12:32, 4. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Stimmt, ich habe vergessen, dass der "am besten Bewertet" Link nur den aktuellen Sternenstand widerspiegelt und den kann man wirklich getrost vergessen, siehe auch Forendiskussion Forum:Bewertungs-Vandalismus?. Ich erwäge bei uns diesen Link aus dem Menue zu entfernen. Bringt ja nix. -- 12:38, 4. Mär. 2009 (UTC) James Bond Pro # Viele gute Artikel und aktueller Anlass, da am 27. März „Ein Quantum Trost“ auf DVD veröffentlicht wird. --Dr. Crisp 19:18, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) #Das Wiki ist echt dasjenige, das das logischste und unabhängigste Design hat! Die Artikel sind hingegen schwach, aber ich hoffe da wird wieder mal was... Gruss --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 22:18, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) -> und auch eines der schönsten Designs versteht sich von selbst ;-) Gruss --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 14:10, 27. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Contra Enthaltungen Kommentare * Sehr seriös und solide aufgebaut. Schade dass die letzte Aktualisierung schon so lange her ist. Ein Wiki, das es definitiv nicht verdient hat zu den Inaktiven abzurutschen. -- 20:17, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) * naja, ganz normales monobook, ohne irgendwelche skin-anpassungen. Die Hauptseite ist jetzt auch nicht sonderlich der brüller vom layout her. Durchschnitt würde ich sagen. Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 14:33, 27. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :*Würde mich Wundern, wenn das nicht Rufmord wäre... Du glaubst ja wohl selbst nicht, dass dieses Design schlecht ist bzw. "durchschnittlich"... Bitte mach die Konkurrenz nicht dermassen haltlos runter. Danke --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 12:30, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) [[Witze|'WitzeWiki']] Pro # Wir sind zwar noch in der Aufbauphase, haben aber eine starke Community, mindestens 50 Edits am Tag, und ein neues frisches Bewertungsystem. In der letzten Woche hat sich die Artikelzahl verdoppelt. Und: Jeder kann aktiv beitragen, da das Thema sehr allgemein ist und ja auch allen bekannt sein sollte (witze!) Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 20:25, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) # Ja, auf jeden Fall. Das Wiki wächst echt schnell und das neue Bewertungssystem, funktioniert auch ziemlich gut. Wie Floyd schon sagte, ist das ein Wiki, was wirklich die Allgemeinheit anspicht und nicht nur eine spezielle Zielgruppe, wie die meisten anderen Wikis. Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia ~ Eragon 08:30, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) # Natürlich. Dort geht es jetzt endlich wieder rund, das Bewertungs-System finde ich sehr gut. So muss man nicht Witze schreiben, man darf auch bewerten! Das Thema ist allgemein und dürfte fast jeden ansprechen, auch für das bloße Lesen ist es sinnvoll. Gruß --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 13:55, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) # Auch ich glaube, dass dieses Wiki durchaus Potential hat. Sicherlich ist es noch im Aufbau, auch wenn es schon recht lange existiert, so richtig aktiv ist es erst seit ca 3 Wochen. Falls es uns tatsächlich gelingen sollte, das umzusetzen, was ich mir so zum Beispiel vorstelle, könnte das wirklich gut werden! Außerdem macht es jetzt schon Spaß, in den Witzen rumzustöbern. (Wir arbeiten momentan/demnächst auch an einem Portal, um die Witze besser finden zu können) --Thirafydion 18:38, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) #Eine Witzesammelung, in der jeder ganz einfach aktiv werden kann. Zudem brauchen wir uns nicht ständig an irgendwas zu orientieren und die Artikel Tag für tag und Woche für Woche upzudaten, sondern können voranschreiten und immer neue Artikel bzw. Witze anlegen. Philipp S.Noch Fragen? 19:28, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) #Find das Wiki toll, zwar noch ein bißchen leer, aber das kommt noch. Achja super Bewertungssystem.--Link1205 20:59, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Contra Enthaltungen Kommentare * Mir ist das ZU allgemein. Witzesammlungen im Internet gibt es wie Sand am Meer und persönlich habe ich da längst eine Überdosis davon. Originalität ist mir weitaus lieber, auch wenn diese natürlich immer eine Einschränkung der Zielgruppe mit sich bringt. Dies aber nur ganz allgemein. Zum Projekt selber: Nettes Wiki, in dem es Spass macht herumzustöbern. -- 14:40, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, du hast sicherlich Recht damit, dass es davon eine ganze Menge gibt. Wir wollen aber das beste werden^^ (kann aber noch ein Weilchen dauern). Außerdem glaube ich, Wikis mit Witzen gibt es nicht so viele. Grüße --Thirafydion 18:34, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::da muss ich Thirafydion recht geben, ich kenn kein anderes Witze-Wikia, und da zur Zeit mehrere neue User kommen, wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn wir durch Werbung, und damit verbundene neue User "bereichert" werden könnten^^ --Danduskaktus Fehler von mir gefunden?? Berichte mir! ;-) 18:43, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::Kann mir mal jemand sagen, was eigentlich immer dieses ^^ Zeichen bedeutet? Natürlich gibt es jede Menge Humorwikis; Uncyclopedia, Kamelopedia, Locopedia und wiese alle heissen. -- 21:10, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::Das sollen zwei zugekniffende Augen sein, als wenn man lacht ^^ <-- http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/1664/smileyemoticonsbiggrinnr8.gif erkennst dus an den Augen fast identisch ^^--Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 21:12, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::::^^ so lustig ^^ *g* ^^... genug des Spams, sorry! Ich finde einfach, dem Wiki fehlt eine klare Linie. Ein Wiki ist eine Art Nachschlagewerk zu Begriffen oder Dingen. Hier handelt es sich aber um Geschichten, wenn man will und das ist mir ehrlich gesagt zuuu allgemein. Gruss Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 22:21, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::::@Simpel Danke! Das wusste ich nicht und wäre auch nie darauf gekommen. Normalerweise kann man solche Zeichen irgendwann deuten, wenn man sieht in welchem Kontext sie verwendet werden. Dies hier wurde aber scheinbar immer völlig belelibig verwendet, was eine Einordnung fast unmöglich machte. -- 10:58, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Februar 2009 [[w:c:weltenbibliothek|'Weltenbibliothek']] Pro # Nun ja, wir haben sehr viel Arbeit reingesteckt und tun es noch. -- 15:01, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) # Ist zwar bisher das einzige Projekt, aber alleine schon die Aufmachung des Wikis ist unterstützenswert. --Diamant talk 15:10, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) # Dass ihr viel Arbeit reingesteckt habt, sieht man! Das ganze ist schlicht umwerfend!! Das Design überzeugt von A - Z, die Artikel sind höchst interessant, auch wenn ich noch nicht ganz durchblicke, worum genau es bei euch geht! Aber das ist keinen Minuspunkt wert. Dieses Projekt hat es verdient, Projekt des Monats zu werden, ich bezweifle, dass irgendein Projekt ihm die Stange halten kann! LG --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 15:11, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) # Begründung liegt auf der Hand --Thumasch - Reden? Immer! 16:24, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) # Jeder der das Projekt kennt, weiß weshalb. -- 17:12, 2. Feb. 2009 (UTC) # Ein erstklassiges Projekt für fantasievolle Autoren, die ihre Leidenschaft mit anderen teilen wollen. --- 18:59, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) # mit abstand führendes projekt in punkto ästhetik, professioneller ausgestaltung, förderung neuer autoren sowie freiraumbereitstellung für fabulierfreudige autoren. --Zwörg 21:59, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) # gute idee und noch bessere umsetzung, super design. ist etwas für alle phantasievollen schreiber, endlich mal alles schreiben zu können, was sie wollen--Exuled 15:34, 26. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Contra Aufgrund einer - sagen wir mal - "etwas unglücklich formulierten" Stimme eines nicht-angemeldeten Benutzers und einer ebensolcher Reaktion ist eine Diskussion zu den Abstimmungsmodalitäten entstanden, die sich jetzt hier findet. --Avatar 12:10, 3. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ich hab keine ahnung was das sein soll. sieht zwar alles ganz schön aus aber ist unnötig--Timeritter 14:11, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Es wäre prima, wenn du dich noch ein paar Wochen einbringen könntest, bevor du dich an den Abstimmungen des Pdm's beteiligst. Dankeschön und sorry. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 13:39, 26. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Enthaltungen Ich muss sagen, schönes Design, viele personalisierte MediaWiki-Nachrichten, und viele interessante Ideen zum Modifizieren :) Als Helfer gebe ich keine Stimme ab. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 18:43, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kommentare *Ich biette euch, die Partnerschaft mit Rompedia an, wollt ihr mein Angebot entgegen nehmen. --Rompedia-Wo 18:34, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Bitte erst alles auf der Disku absprechen. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 17:00, 26. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Nintendo-Wiki Pro # Ist zwar noch zimlich am Anfang, hat aber einen sehr hohen Artikel-Wert. Naja und ein Pro gibt es eben, weil ich es eröffnet habe.--Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 17:45, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) # Eine allgeine eEzyklopädie über Nintendo, was zuweilen sehr interessant zu lesen und ein Projekt mit Zukunft ist, denn Nintendo wird wohl niemals enden, würde ich sagen!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario | LingoWiki 18:43, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) # Alle Nintendo-Spiele, Konsolen auf einem Blick. Benutzer Diskussion:LuGo2 # schönes wiki, mittlerweile gut gestaltet und eine menge sehr guter artikel!!!!--Kanney 14:39, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) # ist zwar nicht mein lieblingsbereich aber ich muss sagen es ist echt gut--MisterDigi 19:21, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) #tolles wiki, gefällt mir und wird täglich besser --Interceptor1801 20:06, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wir möchten gerne produktive / aktive Nutzer haben, die über das Projekt des Monats bestimmen. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 13:39, 26. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Contra Enthaltungen *Potential ist zu erkennen, sicherlich zukunftsträchtig aber im Mom noch nicht das Gelbe vom Ei. Bei konsequenter Führung und guter Usermotivation aber sicherlich irgendwann eine Anlaufstelle für interessierte Zocker.. --83.223.112.142 07:13, 2. Feb. 2009 (UTC) # Ich hab ja eigentlich gesagt, ich halte mich raus - aber doch, das Projekt ist mittlerweile optisch gut und sehr gut aufgebaut - nur mit den endlosen Naviboxen müsste man sich noch was überlegen. Ich sollte mich doch raushalten... :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 14:14, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kommentare ---- MotorSport Pro # Nahezu 500 neutral verfasste Artikel --byggxx 17:14, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Contra *Ja ich weiss es.. aber gähnend langweilig! --90.187.100.226 03:10, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Enthaltungen * Da wurde und wird gewiss viel Arbeit investiert. Was aber am meisten fehlt, ist ein ansprechendes Design. Default-Skin und eine absolut staubtrockene Hauptsete laden nicht wirkich zum Lesen ein. Auf die Hauptseite gehören Bilder, "Artikel der Woch", "schon gewusst" und ähnliche Apetitanreger. Regeln usw gehören zwar prominent verlinkt, aber nicht in voller Länge auf die Hauptseite. Trotzdem kein Contra von mir, sondern Ermutigung, weiterzumachen! -- 12:01, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kommentare Ich habe etwas im Wiki gemacht - zumindest die Boxen minimal geändert und einen Skin eingestellt - ich hoffe, das das etwas bringt :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 14:07, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Danke, bin über jede Hilfe dankbar. --byggxx 23:27, 27. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Januar 2009 [[:w:c:de.onepiece|'OnePiecePedia']] War letzten Monat nach dem kompletten Abriss wegen der Urheberrechtsverletzungen noch nicht wirklich reif, aber allmählich wird's denke ich. 240 Seiten, zumindest Stubs oder brauchbare Listen - und jetzt für diesen Monat auch der erste Artikel des Monats. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 02:12, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Pro # weil Nominator -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 02:12, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) # Gar nicht mein Interessensgebiet, aber das zählt schliesslich nicht. Sehr schönes Design und super Logo, übersichtlich und ausführliche Artikel! Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 15:27, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) #Ich bin auch dafür. Alle Artikel sind Informativ, auch die Stubs und es wird viel auf Lizenzrechte geachtet. Quellen werden genannt es gibt ein gutes Kategoriensystem, außerdem ist das Design auch noch gut. Also ein Super Pro von mir xD --Simpel 00:10, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) #Einfach super, (sehr) gute Artikel super vorlagen--Link1205 17:17, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) #Auch nicht mein Interessengebnioet, aber ausgesprochen schön präsentiertes Projekt, klar pro.-- 09:49, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) #Finde es auch sehr ausführlich und es wird gut auf die Lizenzrechte geachtet.--Lysop 13:25, 11. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Contra Enthaltungen Kommentare Zeldapedia Pro # Dann eben diesen Monat. Wikia mit sehr hohem Standart und Qualitativ hochwertigen Artikeln. In letzter Zeit wurde auch das Kategoriesystem erweitert und das Wikia wächst jeden Tag.--Demon-Vaati 12:50, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) # Vor allem die Hauptseite wurde erweitert und mit dem Tabview ausgestattet, sodass die Navigation um einiges leichter ist. Auch wird in Zeldapedia sehr viel Wert auf gute Artikel gelegt und Artikel die alle Informationen enthalten werden speziell ausgezeichnet, um anderen Usern zu zeigen, welche Ansprüche gestellt werden. Auch werden schon gute Artikel, zu denen aber noch Informationen fehlen auch gekennzeichnet. Zudem sind wir momentan auch bemüht die Vorlagen zu erweitern und zu jedem Bereich eine gute zu erstellen.--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 13:13, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) # Habe die gleichen Gründe wie Ashka. --Mario Lover 15:41, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Contra Enthaltungen # Sieh an, es gibt die erste Konkurrenz. Viel Erfolg, sowohl was die Wahl und auch auch was den Aufbau des Wikis angeht. ;) -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 02:39, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Kommentare